literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Premio Pulitzer de poesía
Archivo:Pulitzer.jpg Lista de ganadores del Premio Pulitzer de poesía *1918: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Sarah Trevor Teasdale por su poesía Love Songs. *1919: otorgado al poeta y novelista estadounidense Carl Sandburg por su poesía Corn Huskers. *1919: otorgado a la poeta y novelista estadounidense Margaret Widdemer por su poesía Old Road to Paradise. *1920: --No concedido-- *1921: --No concedido-- *1922: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Edwin Arlington Robinson por su poesía Collected Poems. *1923: otorgado a la poeta y dramaturga estadounidense Nancy Boyd por su poesía La balada de Harp Weaver. *1924: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Frost por su poesía New Hampshire: A Poem With Notes.... *1925: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Edwin Arlington Robinson por su poesía El hombre que murió dos veces. *1926: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Amy Lawrence Lowell por su poesía What's O'Clock. *1927: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense lady Leonora Speyer por su poesía Fiddler's Farewell. *1928: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Edwin Arlington Robinson por su poesía Tristram *1929: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Stephen Vincent Benét por su poesía John Brown's Body. *1930: otorgado al poeta y novelista estadounidense Conrad Aiken por su poesía Poemas escogidos. *1931: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Frost por su poesía Collected Poems. *1932: otorgado al poeta Abad George F. Dillon por su poesía The Flowering Stone. *1933: otorgado al poeta y escritor estadounidense Archibald MacLeish por su poesía Conquistador. *1934: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Silliman Hillyer por su poesía Collected Verse. *1935: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Audrey Wurdemann por su poesía Bright Ambush. *1936: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Peter Tristram Coffin por su poesía Strange Holiness. *1937: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Frost por su poesía A Further Range. *1938: otorgado a la poeta ucraniana-estadounidense Marya Zaturenska por su poesía Cold Morning Sky. *1939: otorgado al poeta estadounidense John Gould Fletcher por su poesía Selected Poems. *1940: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Mark Van Doren por su poesía Collected Poems. *1941: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Leonard Bacon por su poesía Sunderland Capture. *1942: otorgado al poeta estadounidense William Rose Benét por su poesía The Dust Which Is God. *1943: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Frost por su poesía A Witness Tree. *1944: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Stephen Vincent Benét por su poesía Western Star. *1945: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Karl Jay Shapiro por su poesía V-Letter and Other Poems. *1946: -no concedido- *1947: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Traill Spence Lowell IV por su poesía El castillo de Lord Weary. *1948: otorgado al poeta británico-estadounidense W.H. Auden por su poesía La edad de la ansiedad. *1949: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Peter Robert Edwin Viereck por su poesía Terror and Decorum. *1950: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Gwendolyn Elizabeth Brooks por su poesía Annie Allen. *1951: otorgado al poeta y novelista estadounidense Carl Sandburg por su poesía Complete Poems. *1952: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Marianne Moore por su poesía Collected Poems. *1953: otorgado al poeta y escritor estadounidense Archibald MacLeish por su poesía Collected Poems. *1954: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Theodore Huebner Roethke por su poesía El despertar. *1955: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Wallace Stevens por su poesía Collected Poems. *1956: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Elizabeth Bishop por su poesía Poems-North & South. *1957: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Richard Purdy Wilbur por su poesía Cosas de este mundo. *1958: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Penn Warren por su poesía Promises. *1959: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Stanley Jasspon Kunitz por su poesía Selected Poems. *1960: otorgado al poeta estadounidense S.S. Gardons por su poesía La aguja del corazón. *1961: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Phyllis McGinley por su poesía Times Three: Selected Verse From.... *1962: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Alan Dugan por su poesía Poems. *1963: otorgado al escritor y poeta estadounidense William Carlos Williams por su poesía Cuadros de Brueghel. *1964: otorgado al poeta jamaicano-estadounidense Louis Aston Marantz Simpson por su poesía At the End of the Open Road. *1965: otorgado al poeta estadounidense John Berryman por su poesía 77 Dream Songs. *1966: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Richard Ghormley Eberhart por su poesía Selected Poems. *1967: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Anne Sexton por su poesía Live or Die. *1968: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Anthony Evan Hecht por su poesía The Hard Hours. *1969: otorgado al poeta estadounidense George Oppen por su poesía Of Being Numerous. *1970: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Richard Howard por su poesía Untitled Subjects. *1971: otorgado al poeta estadounidense William Stanley Merwin por su poesía The Carrier of Ladders. *1972: otorgado al poeta estadounidense James Arlington Wright por su poesía Collected Poems. *1973: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Maxine Winokur Kumin por su poesía Up Country. *1974: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Traill Spence Lowell IV por su poesía El Delfín. *1975: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Gary Snyder por su poesía Isla de la Tortuga. *1976: otorgado al poeta estadounidense John Ashbery por su poesía Self-Portrait in a Convex Mirror. *1977: otorgado al poeta estadounidense James Ingram Merrill por su poesía Divine Comedies. *1978: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Howard Nemerov por su poesía Collected Poems. *1979: otorgado al poeta y novelista estadounidense Robert Penn Warren por su poesía Now and Then: Poems. *1980: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Donald Justice por su poesía Selected Poems. *1981: otorgado al poeta estadounidense James Marcus Schuyler por su poesía The Morning of the Poem. *1982: otorgado a la escritora y poetisa estadounidense Sylvia Plath por su poesía The Collected Poems. *1983: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Galway Kinnell por su poesía Selected Poems. *1984: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Mary Oliver por su poesía American Primitive. *1985: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Carolyn Ashley Kizer por su poesía Yin. *1986: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Henry S. Taylor por su poesía The Flying Change. *1987: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Rita Frances Dove por su poesía Thomas and Beulah. *1988: otorgado al poeta estadounidense William Morris Meredith, Jr. por su poesía New and Selected Poems. *1989: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Richard Purdy Wilbur por su poesía New and Collected Poems. *1990: otorgado al poeta serbio-estadounidense Dušan “Charles” Simić por su poesía The World Doesn't End. *1991: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Mona Jane Van Duyn por su poesía Near Changes. *1992: otorgado al poeta estadounidense James Tate por su poesía Selected Poems. *1993: otorgado a la poetisa estadounidense Louise Elisabeth Glück por su poesía The Wild Iris. *1994: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Yusef Komunyakaa por su poesía Neon Vernacular. *1995: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Philip Levine por su poesía Simple Truth. *1996: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Jorie Graham por su poesía The Dream of the Unified Field. *1997: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Lisel Mueller por su poesía Alive Together: New and Selected Poems. *1998: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Charles Wright por su poesía Black Zodiac. *1999: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Mark Strand por su peosía Blizzard of One. *2000: otorgado al poeta estadounidense C.K. Williams por su poesía Repair. *2001: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Stephen Dunn por su poesía Different Hours. *2002: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Carl Dennis por su poesía Practical Gods. *2003: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Paul Muldoon por su poesía Moy Sand and Gravel. *2004: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Franz Wright por su poesía Walking to Martha's Vineyard. *2005: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Ted Kooser por su poesía Delights & Shadows. *2006: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Claudia Emerson por su poesía Late Wife. *2007: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Natasha Trethewey por su poesía Native Guard. *2008: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Robert Hass por su peosía Time and Materials. *2008: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Philip Schultz por su poesía Failure. *2009: otorgado al poeta estadounidense William Stanley Merwin por su poesía The Shadow of Sirius. *2010: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Rae Armantrout por su poesía Versed. *2011: otorgado a la poeta y pedagoga estadounidense Kay Ryan por su poesía The Best of it: New and Selected Poems. *2012: otorgado a la poeta y educadora afroamericana Tracy K. Smith por su poesía Life on Mars. *2013: otorgado a la poeta estadounidense Sharon Olds por su poesía Stag's Leap. *2014: otorgado al poeta indo-estadounidense Vijay Seshadi por su poesía 3 Sections. *2015: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Gregory Pardio por su poesía Digest. *2016: otorgado al poeta armenio-estadounidense Peter Balakian por la antología Ozone Journal. *2017: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Tyehimba Jess por su antología Olio. *2018: otorgado al poeta estadounidense Frank Bidarrt por su antología Half-Light: Collected Poems 1965-2016. *2019: otorgado al escritor estadounidense Forrest Gander por su poesÍa Be With Categoría:Premio Pulitzer Categoría:Premios literarios